


Subtle Hint #8

by Mikey (mikes_grrl)



Series: Subtle Hints [8]
Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-27
Updated: 2009-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-03 21:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikes_grrl/pseuds/Mikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evil. Just…evil!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtle Hint #8

"Mad."

"Not mad."

"Yes, y'are."

"No, I am not."

"I can tell."

"Danny, I'm not mad at you."

"Then why am I handcuffed to the door?"

"For your own safety."

"I kissed _you_! Ain't that physical assault?"

"Hm. Yes, I suppose it is, Sergeant. Against a superior officer. And now you are in handcuffs."

"Nicholas, come off it. It weren't nothin'!"

"You kissed me."

"Well…yeah…Com'on, let me go before the Andes find us."

"Do you really think they will be looking for us in this cell?" Nicholas laid down on the cot and propped his arms behind his head.

"Mebbe. If I start yellin' they will…Nicholas! Com'on! Let me goooo!"

"No."

"Oooooo, Nick!"

"Yes, Danny?"

"…We going to stay here all night? It's stupid. I'm sorry, okay? Let me go."

"Think you've learned your lesson?" Nicholas got up.

"Yes! I did! I…Nicholas?"

"Yes, Danny?"

"Er…the handcuff are in front of me…"

"I think you've been a very bad boy, Danny…"

"_Nick!_"

 

#


End file.
